


Il peso della colpa

by hapworth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Ricordava distintamente lo zucchero filato nelle mani di Cole, il sorriso da bambino che con qualche dente mancante il figlio teneva orgogliosamente addosso e il palloncino che uno dei tanti Jerry del Pirates' Cove gli aveva donato, quando lo aveva visto vestito da pirata, perché Cole amava i pirati.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Il peso della colpa

_«Non ce l'ha fatta. Ci dispiace.»_  
Nel momento in cui Cole aveva cessato di esistere, la mente di Hank aveva rievocato il ricordo vivido di come erano stati felici solo pochi giorni prima, quando avevano varcato l'ingresso del parco a tema in cui Cole voleva andare da mesi.  
Ricordava distintamente lo zucchero filato nelle mani di Cole, il sorriso da bambino che con qualche dente mancante il figlio teneva orgogliosamente addosso e il palloncino che uno dei tanti Jerry del Pirates' Cove gli aveva donato, quando lo aveva visto vestito da pirata, perché Cole _amava_ i pirati.  
Era stato così contento quando c'erano andati dopo tante promesse; Hank era così impegnato con la task force che Cole lo vedeva solo nel weekend. Ed era stato proprio uno in uno di quelli che erano andati al parco a tema, quel posto colorato e ricco di attrazioni, di gioia. Gli sembrava quasi di sentire ancora in lontananza la risata di Cole, la tiepida stretta della sua piccola mano al proprio indice - un metodo che avevano perfezionato nel tempo, in modo che il figlio non si perdesse mai in mezzo alla folla.  
Si rivedeva a rimproverarlo perché nella foga aveva sbrodolato mezzo gelato sul suo viso, gli occhi azzurri di Cole, così simili ai suoi, arrossati dopo le lacrime versate. Era stato bello anche quello, amava anche rimproverarlo, perché poi finivano sempre per abbracciarsi, perché Cole era un bambino intelligente e voleva essere proprio come lui. Un eroe.  
Non ci sarebbe più stato nulla di tutto quello.  
Solo una frenata senza fine, il rumore delle sirene e quella condanna che suonava tanto come un'accusa. Come quella che leggeva negli occhi di sua moglie e nello specchio, ogni singolo giorno.  
 _«Non ce l'ha fatta e la colpa è solo tua.»_


End file.
